


Немного плохо

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dystopia, Fantastic, Friendship, Gen, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Чуть больше неудачливости у главных героев.
Kudos: 3





	Немного плохо

Его еще называют Путешественником-по-больницам, Странником-лазаретов и Легендой Ломаных Костей. Не успеет он появиться и ввязаться в передрягу из лучших побуждений, как немедленно возвращается под крыло местной скорой помощи для бродяг, и это несмотря на то, что он чрезвычайно изворотлив, по сравнению с обычным попаданцем. На его по-парнячьи тощем волосатом теле уже нет участков, где бы за всю его жизнь не расцветали травмы, да и волосатость-то местами фактически искусственная.  
И как он только до сих пор не подох.   
— Я люблю помогать людям! Любым людям, даже своим врагам, ведь враг — это друг, с которым еще не подружился, — радостно заявляет Вондер, у которого только что завершилась регенерация выжженных электричеством глазных яблок. И машет в съемочную камеру второсортных журналистов загипсованной рукой, вызывая неприязненный вздох приставленной возиться с ним утомленной медсестры. Утомленной попытками удержать этого дикого парня от помощи ей же в работе.   
Общество любит фриков-оптимистов, но не тогда, когда приходится за ними разгребать.   
Но люди в этом обществе бывают всякие.   
— Эй, Сильвия-а! — когда журналисты уходят, Вондер радуется появлению в палате своей давней подруги. Сильвия — мощная девушка, для которой упасть на поле боя сложнее, чем устоять на ногах, да не только устоять, но и вытащить из самого пекла событий своего напарника. — Вижу у тебя газету! Какие новости пишут?  
— Аргх, проклятая Доминатор снова уничтожила планету. Дерьмовые у нее методы борьбы с тотальным перенаселением! — газета сминается в комок и летит в мусорную корзину, до половины забитую использованными ватками и бинтами. Падает мимо, поскольку руки Сильвии все еще слегка вздрагивают от недавней драки. Ищейки были легкими противниками лишь в малом количестве, но когда их собиралось много…  
— Но ведь все жители успели эвакуироваться, правда? — с прежней неуемной жизнерадостностью уточняет рыжий парень, пытаясь почесать руку сквозь гипс. Информация о взрывах целых планетарных систем уже не нова, прежнего шока не вызывает. Тем более у Вондера, который настолько верит в лучшее, что заработал штамп психа.   
— Эм-м… Нет, Вондер, — девушка, как и всегда, неловко мнется перед суровой правдой, которую обязательно следует донести до друга. Ох уж эта надежда на то, что однажды он начнет воспринимать творящийся Армагеддон серьезно. — Ты же сам знаешь, что пассажирских кораблей мало, и что все жители на них ни за что не поместятся. А у многих не хватает денег на билет… — гибнут миллионы и миллиарды. Спасаются тысячи: политики, богачи, звезды, тайные важные персоны.   
Улыбка Вондера чуточку притухает, а веко дергается в нервном тике. Он в глубине души понимает, ведь на самом деле не такой дурак, каким хочет казаться.   
Поэтому до сих пор не сдох.  
— Ох, я знаю, дружище, что ты хочешь верить в хорошее, — Сильвия садится на край его койки. — Но пойми, мы не смогли бы их спасти. Нам не победить Доминатора вдвоем, а корабля для эвакуации жителей планет у нас нет.  
— Но-о… я знаю, у кого он есть! — вновь растянувшаяся во все лицо рыжего странника улыбка не предвещает легкой жизни, так как отчетливо пародирует оскал черепа, и Сильвия чувствует, как разом заныли синяки и ссадины.   
— Мы же только что вырвались оттуда! Хейтер же почти испек тебя своими молниями! И из-за тебя же свалился в бассейн с лавой в пыточной! Да он же убьет тебя, как только увидит!.. И вот ты уже отправился к нему… — перед пустой койкой в бессилии от невозможности Вондера девушка опускает руки. Прихватив с тумбочки лекарства, она отправляется следом, потому что есть в мире сила страшнее, чем любовь, и это преданность.   
Сильвия прекрасно знает, что же будет дальше. То, после чего они с неугомонным рыжим трикстером в шляпе окажутся в близлежащем госпитале. «Дружественная» встреча с Лордом Хейтером, целой тьмой солдат в черной форме, и с их низкорослым командиром Пиперсом.   
Еще она знает, что мировоззрение командира, когда не засыпано мусором в битве или не заплыло отеком фингала, похоже на ее собственное, как две капли воды друг на друга, и то, что этот воин все равно нападет на нее, просто потому, что с упертостью Хейтера не поспоришь. Как и с упертостью Вондера.   
Наверно, потому они остаются живы.   
И, может быть, они даже все вместе попытаются спасти очередную облюбованную Лордом Доминатором планетку, и, может быть, даже спасут.   
Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
Ведь всё не так уж плохо?


End file.
